


Kiss Me

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Makoto find themselves alone in a dark, narrow alley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

She bites down on her lips.  
She tried not to stare so intensely, unblinkingly at him. But it was so hard. It was like she was the helpless moth and he was the light that drags her forwards. She wanted to look away so she can pacify her heart. She wondered how he cannot hear its relentless pounding. He was so close. His warm breath fanned her face. His brilliant green eyes were shining. His mouth was slightly agape. Will he…will she? She had always hoped he would look at her right, not as Rin Matsuoko’s sister but as Kou. Just Kou—a girl who was, much to her dismay, utterly enthralled by Makoto Tachibana, muscles, smiles and all.  
If it wasn’t for the crowd pushing them apart from the rest of the team and Rin, they would have not ended up here—a secluded, narrow gap between the shrine offices. It was dark but he could see her. Her red hair spilled over her shoulder, and sometimes the wind would pick it up and it blew gently, lightly brushing his face. Her crimson eyes were dilated. Her small lips beckoned him. He gulped. He was not going to lie that he found her to be a very good team manager, and also found her very attractive ever since he saw her in that kimono at the last cultural festival. She was so close, just so close…he could touch her face.  
So he raised a hand and placed it on her cold cheek. His warmth suffused her and she could no longer tell if it was his doing or was she blushing that bad. A tiny, nearly inaudible gasp escaped her lips. Then he made it worse (better) when he wound his finger around a stray red strand and curled it behind her ear. His finger brushed her jawline. She thought it was like he was memorising the exact angles of her face. By angles she remembers how she would love to explore all his angles. The very thought sends her brain reeling.  
Then she bites her lips. And he makes a split second decision.  
He presses down her lower lip with his thumb pad and gently pulls it from the grasp of her teeth. Then, taking full advantage of their immense height difference, he pulls her ponytail down and kisses her. How will she react? Either push him away or kiss him back. He wants to take the risk.  
Luckily for him, she does the latter. Yes, she was surprised at first, but she forgot about all that when he licks her lip, as if asking for permission. She melts and happily gives in. Oh God, all her fantasies did not prepare her for this. Mako-senpai is divine…her hands reach up on their own so she can tangle her fingers at the hair he had growing down the nape of his neck. Oh, his skin is so smooth and he is so warm…  
He swipes his tongue over her lower lip. He did not want to do anything she did not want to. When her cool fingers tickle his neck, he gets his answer. He guides her and now she is pushed against the wall.  
The kiss starts gentle with him gently pressing his lips on her and her trying to commit the way his lips moved to her memory. Then it gets heated and passionate when their tongues meet and a fierce battle for dominance ensued. At first he lets her have her way, but then her surprised moan gets stifled when he takes over and with one lean thigh pins her in place.  
She wants more of him. Somewhere in her now nearly fused brain she feels a bit shameless at how lust is governing her. But she doesn’t mind. His one hand on her neck and the other on her waist, his lips turning her legs to jelly—it all felt so damn right.  
Right here, right now tucked in a dark alley, her small body pressed to his is all that is needed. Her tiny gasps, her playful nips, her cold, soft fingers at her neck—it is perfect. He is amazed by how well she wraps around him. She fits against him so well…  
“Mako-chan! Gou-chan!”

 

“Hey where is Mako and Gou-chan?” Nagisa suddenly realises the Iwatobi Swim Club’s manager and captain were missing.  
Rin, who was very distracted by how cute Haruka looked wrapped in that fluffy scarf, did not even notice his sister’s absence. He says, “Hey! Where are they?”  
“They must have been pushed away when the crowd swelled near the shrine offices,” Rei says, “We should go look.”  
The others agree and take off against the crowd to look for their friends.

 

“Mako-chan! Gou-chan!” Voices call in the distance.  
Makoto, very reluctantly, stops. A spark of glee fills him when he sees the disappointed look in Kou’s eyes. She whispers, “That is Nagisa-kun.”  
“That bastard has very bad timing,” he chuckles.  
“W-we should, uh,” he knows they should leave but neither does he unwrap his hands around her nor does she unclasp her hands around his neck.  
He smiles. He has made another decision. He leans down and kisses her nose. He grins at the red colouring her nose. Her eyes look at him with equal parts apprehension and anticipation. Suddenly he blurts out, “If you don’t mind I am going to do something irrational and probably then get beat up by Rin.”  
She frowns. She opens her mouth to answer but he puts a finger over her lips. His eyes shine bright. She feels like he is telling her to trust him. She nods after her heart takes a swan dive. She does trust him.  
He takes his finger away. He grabs her hand and entwines their fingers together. They come out of the alley just in time to find Rei, Nagisa, Rin and Haruka standing a little apart from each other and calling out for them. Makoto shouts and waves, “We are here!”  
The others whip their heads around and run towards them. They all ask what happened, where were they etc., etc. Suddenly Nagisa notices something, “Say, why are you two holding hands?”  
Everybody’s attention snaps to their joined hands. Nagisa’s eyes shine with curiosity, Haruka looks smug, Rei is trying to process while Rin scowls. That scares Makoto, so he clears his throat and scratches his head, “Uh, Rin, do you mind if I start dating Kou?”  
Everybody’s surprised, including Kou (mostly Kou). This is what he meant by “irrational”? Her heart skips a few beats and warmth spreads all over her body. She feels giddy with happiness. But then Rin goes, “What?” He looks mad.  
Kou moves to stand in front of Makoto. She says, her voice calm and threatening, “I don’t want you to ruin this for me. I happen to like him a lot.” Makoto’s heart flutters at that.  
“Yeah, isn’t Kou dating Makoto a good thing?” Nagisa offers, “He is a harmless kitten,” Kou smugly thinks that kittens don’t kiss like that, “You will be sleeping in peace. But, I don’t understand, how did this happen?”  
“Since the cultural festival,” Haruka speaks as everyone looks at him incredulously (including Makoto who had no idea his friend knew), “You couldn’t take your eyes off her in that kimono.” So his swimming-obsessed friend did notice.  
Kou and Makoto blush profusely.  
Rin shouts, “You knew? Why did you never tell me?” His boyfriend simply shrugs.  
Nagisa whines, “Huh! You knew all this time? Unfair!”  
“Nagisa!” Rei shouts, “Do you even have any tact?”  
“Anyway,” Rin says. He edges closer to Makoto, “Fine. But if you do anything—”  
“Yeah yeah we know,” Kou swats her hands, “We get it. Now go canoodle with your boyfriend. Rei, Nagisa start walking. I need a word with Makoto.”  
They all obey because all of them recognise the murderous gleam in her eyes she gets before she starts scolding them.  
Kou looks at Makoto, a shy smile and a sharp gleam in her eyes. This combination of shyness and forwardness nearly kills him. She says, “Makoto Tachibana, you are a piece of work.” She gets on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against his. “Why now though? I mean…”  
“Kou Matsuoko? Back then when I kissed you I had decided that I want to do this. I like you very much,” Makoto grins.  
She casts her gaze down and says, blushing, “You know, I wore that green kimono because it reminded me of your eyes.”  
He then soundly kisses her to let her know how glad that little confession made him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of handling exam stress and fandom angst. KOU MAKO TOO CUTE!


End file.
